Alpha and Omega: Someone Wroth Loving
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: I am an eastern wolf in this story, looking for a new place to call home, but what happens when i am founded by Kate?


Alpha and Omega: Someone wroth loving

Chapter One: The newest pack member

The night was cold as the blizzard was howling and the temperature was freezing cold, with winds blowing snow all over the place as I was all alone with cuts, starches, and bruise on my body, that had me feeling like it was just hopeless and foolish to be wondering in this snowstorm all on my own, but I was bearly alive, trying to figure out what happened to me, but I was just looking for a place to take refuge from the storm and so I can care to my wounds, but the wind started to pick up even more tossing snow, freezing rain, and ice into my face "So cold, but I got to keep going, till I can find a place to crash for the night." I say to myself still continuing to walk deep and deeper into the unknown area around me, I though the wrath of the was bad enough, but blizzard temperature was dropping and getting colder and colder by the minute, as I was struggling to stay on all fours, my aching and shaking, as I felled to the ground "I'm not going to give up and dead now." I say getting back to all fours and started to walk off again towards where ever I was going

Meanwhile in the distance some wolves were taking refuge from the blizzard for the night when one of them stopped in her tracks and started to sniff the air "MMM" She says to herself looking towards the east "There's another wolf somewhere around here." She says as a voice calls out towards her "Kate, time to join your little sister for bedtime, and I mean now." Says her mother, but Kate was looking at her mother "But mom, I smell another wolf near by, should someone go check on this." She says as her mother's looking at her "Don't be foolish, no one's crazy enough to be out in this storm, now bedtime." Her mother yelled again, as Kate looks at her mother, but she runs off "KATE" She screams as she runs after her, but after chasing her daughter for awhile, around trees, through bushes, and frozen rivers "MOM" She says looking at her mother pointing to a figure moving in the4 storm "There's a wolf right there, trust me mom, he's in needed of our help." She says as Kate's mother looks at her "Now Kate, there's on one there, so let's" Just than "AHCO" Says a voice as Eve looks at Kate "Bless you Kate." She says, but "That wasn't me mom." She says as her mother's looking at her, than "AHCO"

Came the sound as Eve sees the figure walking towards the only river that's not frozen over yet "AHCO" I say again, than I falls into the river "AHWO" It says as Winston, Jeff, and Gregg walked towards the two "Mom, we've got to save that wolf pup." She says looking at her mother Eve looks at her daughter "But why should we, risk our lives to save this wolf pup, he's just" Just than Kate gives her mother a very ice cold look "You've taught me to help those in need of help, but instead you're going to let the poor thing died, you're not a wolf, you're a ice cold wolf." She says as Winston looks at Eve "Love, take Kate home, we're going to try and save this little wolf pup." He says as Eve picks up Kate and walks off for home, as Jeff, Gregg, and Winston ran towards the edge of the river to where the water fall begins "Grabbed the tree branch, you the vine, tie them together, and hand it to me." Winston says as the others did what they're told to do, after done, Winston reaches for the wolf pup, got the vine around his throat grabbing a hold of him, dragging him towards him and the others "Get him, take him to mine and Eve's cave now." He says as the other toke him to their home Winston was walking slowly "What it's a eastern wolf pup doing in these parts of the park." He says walking off, but hears a cry from somewhere else "MMM"

He says walking towards the sound to see Humphrey walking with ice on his nose, cuts and scratches on his body as well as he was bleeding a little from the mouth "Humphrey, what happen to you." Winston says as Humphrey was looking at him "These eastern wolves, they're trying to kill that wolf pup you all save, he's lucky to be alive, please can I see him in the morning." He asks Winston as he's looking at Humphrey "If he lives through the night, I am afraid that this little one might not be able to see morning at all." He says as Humphrey looks at him "OH" He says walking off for the omega cave for the night, after awhile Eve was yelling at Kate in hers and Winston's cave "Now Kate, you're so grounded, the next time that you" Just than Jeff and Gregg walk into the cave with the wolf pup on their backs "Eve, he's a eastern wolf pup, but he's in bad condition, he might not live through the night, but" Humphrey runs into the cave "I saw the whole thing Eve, please can I say what I saw." he asks Eve, as Eve was looking at Humphrey "Go ahead Humphrey, you're hurt as well, what happened?" She asks Humphrey, as Humphrey was looking at her "First of all Eve, Tony was at the riverbank as I was in the bushes watching the whole thing, he ordered them to kill him, but before I even had a chance to get away from the river, I was attack by them as well, but I was speared when Tony told them to kill him not me,, but I'm hoping for this little feller is able to see tomorrow."

He says falling to the ground as Eve looks at Winston "Take Humphrey to the healing cave, Gregg, Jeff, give this little one to me, so he can have some of my milk." She says as Gregg and Jeff place me in her arms as I was shaking with my eyes close whimpering a little as she's licking my body "Come on, have some of my milk." She says as I started to suckle and drink some of her milk "Good, now Kate you're ground for a week, but I might lift the grounded, if you help me name him, so he can live here with our pack, and maybe become yours and Lilly's little brother." She says as Lilly was waking up "Brother?" She asks confuse as she sees me "Mom, you had him." She says as her mother shakes her head no "He's an eastern wolf, the was almost killed by his own kind." She says licking my wound as I continue drinking some of her milk, after awhile I was moaning from the feeling of her licking my wounds as Eve wraps her arms around me, looks at the two other wolf pups "Well come on, like to cuddle in my arms with your little brother." SHe says as Lilly and Kate walked towards me and cuddled with me in their mother's arms "Goodnight mom." They all say as their mother's laughing and smiling at the sight "Goodnight kids." She says licking us all and going to sleep

**Location, Western Valley Healing Cave**

Winston was placing Humphrey down on the healing cave floor as the alpha healer walks from her mate "Winston, what brings" She stops and sees Humphrey's hurt and injury body "Ok, I can't do anything right now, due to this weather I need some things, but the weather's going to me it hard to get what I need, so we'll wait for the morning." She says licking Humphrey's cuts, starches, and bruise, after awhile she stops "That is all I can do for now, now we've got to let the night go on, so we can help him more." She says as Winston's looking at her "Hilary, we've got this huh" He says after awhile of explaining the details "Ok, in the morning we've got to get the stuff I need so we can heal him, and Humphrey, but please take Humphrey to the cave next door for now so he can sleep peacefully, till morning."

She says as Winston takes Humphrey to the cave next door "Ok Humphrey, I'll come check on u in the morning." He says as Humphrey was looking at Winston "Winston, thanks for your help." He says as Winston looks at him "Humphrey, is my pleasure, now get some sleep." He says walking off towards his and Eve's cave for the night, but as he enters the cave, he sees Kate, Lilly, and I were cuddled in Eve's arms as Eve was looking at him "Love, I am thinking of taking him into out family, Kate and Lilly like him." She says as Winston looks at her "Love, he's an eastern wolf, he's going to have to live all alone in the outsider cave till the pack votes him either a member of the pack of a lone wolf forever." He says as Eve's looking at him "No, he lives here for now, till morning than he goes to the cave for the outsiders." She says as Winston nods "Ok love." He says going to sleep as Eve did too

**Location, Eastern Valley**

"Garth" Tony yelled as Garth came running up "Yes dad." He says as his father was looking at him "The western wolves kill you brother." He says as Garth was mad "They'll pay for this." He says going to bed as Tony was laughing evilly "Plans going well, now to make this better." He says going to bed "Love, they kill him, I saw the whole thing." He says as his mate's crying "Our son's dead." She says as Tony licks her face "It's ok my love, we'll get revenge on the western wolves one day." He says as everyone's sleeping now for the new day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: The Cave of The Outsiders and The Pack Votes

Will I get to stay, will I have to leave and live a a lone wolf forever, or will Eve convince everyone for me to stay in their pack, what's next for the evil minded Tony?


End file.
